The present invention relates to solid particles which contain dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid esters and to a process for the production thereof and to an apparatus for the production thereof and to the use thereof for the production of polycarbonate using the transesterification process and to a process for the production of polycarbonate using the transesterification process.
It is known to produce polycarbonate by transesterifying carbonic acid esters with dihydroxy compounds. The process is described, for example, in the monograph by H. Schnell, Chemistryand Physics of Polycarbonate, Polymer Reviews, volume 9, John Wiley and Sons, 1964, pp. 44-51. The process is also described in Encyclopedia of Polymer Science, volume 10, 1969.
The process for the production of polycarbonate by transesterification is in particular suitable for producing the bisphenol A homopolycarbonate. To this end, bisphenol A is transesterified with carbonic acid esters, preferably diphenyl carbonate. The process for the production of polycarbonate by transesterification is also suitable for producing copolycarbonates based on bisphenol A and further dihydroxy compounds as copolymerisation partners. To this end, bisphenol A and the further dihydroxy compounds are transesterified with carbonic acid esters, preferably diphenyl carbonate.
When producing polycarbonate by transesterification, the reactants (dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid esters and optionally further auxiliary substances and additives, such as for example branching agents) are reacted in a multistage reaction, preferably as a melt, preferably with the addition of a transesterification catalyst or a combination of two or more transesterification catalysts with elimination of a hydroxy compound from the carbonic acid ester. If diphenyl carbonate is used as the carbonic acid ester, the hydroxy compound eliminated is phenol. The equilibrium of the reaction is steadily displaced by varying the temperature and pressure above the reaction mixture. In this manner, light-coloured, solvent-free polycarbonates may be obtained by continued condensation
Numerous catalysts, embodiments of the process and of the apparatus used have been described for the transesterification process for the production of polycarbonates.
The transesterification process for the production of polycarbonates has the advantage that neither solvents nor phosgene are required, as is the case with the xe2x80x9cphase interface processxe2x80x9d for the production of polycarbonates. The transesterification process for the production of polycarbonates thus allows polycarbonate to be produced in an economical and environmentally friendly manner, which polycarbonate additionally has the advantage that it contains no chlorine.
The process for the production of polycarbonate by transesterification generally places stringent requirements upon the purity of the starting materials and of the auxiliary substances used. Even the particular presentation of the starting materials and the auxiliary substances may have an influence upon the process and the quality of the polycarbonate produced.
The raw materials, dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid esters used in the process for the production of polycarbonates by transesterification are, for example, introduced into the process as separate components and mixed, for example, during melting of the components. They may also both be introduced into the process as melts, such that the melts are mixed before the reaction. Such processes are described, for example, in EP-A 0 861 863.
A melt of a dihydroxy compound may be cooled to produce granules, flakes or prills in order to facilitate packaging, transport and storage, wherein prills exhibit advantages over granules or flakes due to their lower dust content and better flow characteristics.
It is known to produce solid particles, for example xe2x80x9cprillsxe2x80x9d, which contain only one material for the production of polycarbonates by the transesterification process, for example bisphenol A.
Prills of dihydroxy compounds, in particular bisphenol A prills, may for example be produced by introducing molten dihydroxy compounds, in particular molten bisphenol A, into the top of a prilling tower via a spray head having a plurality of nozzles, into which prilling tower is introduced a countercurrently recirculated stream of cooling gas, wherein the prills which have cooled approximately to room temperature are collected at and discharged from the bottom of the prilling tower.
JP-6-107 581 discloses a process for the production of bisphenol A prills in which molten bisphenol A is introduced into the top zone of a prilling tower and cooling gas is introduced countercurrently at the bottom of the prilling tower, which gas draws the heat of fusion from the falling droplets of melt. The solidified prills are discharged from the bottom of the prilling tower.
Separate storage and separate transport of the two raw materials, dihydroxy compound and carbonic acid ester, for the process for the production of polycarbonate by transesterification entail significant logistical costs. Separate introduction of the two raw materials into the process for the production of polycarbonate by transesterification is likewise associated with elevated plant and equipment costs.
The object underlying the present invention was accordingly to provide a process for the production of polycarbonate by transesterification of dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid esters, which process does not exhibit the disadvantages arising from the use of the two separate raw materials, dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid esters, of the processes known from the prior art.
Said object of the invention is achieved by a process for the production of polycarbonate by transesterification of dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid esters, wherein the dihydroxy compounds and the carbonic acid esters are introduced into the process in the form of solid particles which contain both dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid esters.
The present invention accordingly provides a process for the production of polycarbonate by transesterifying carbonic acid esters with dihydroxy compounds, characterised in that the raw material used comprises solid particles which contain 10 to 90 parts by weight of a dihydroxy compound and 10 to 90 parts by weight of a carbonic acid ester.
It is possible in this process that further raw materials, other than the stated solid particles, are used for the process according to the invention. These may also comprise further dihydroxy compounds and/or carbonic acid esters. It is preferred to introduce the entire quantity of carbonic acid ester and dihydroxy compound required as starting material in the form of the solid particles according to the invention.
The present invention furthermore provides the use of solid particles which contain 10 to 90 parts by weight of a dihydroxy compound and 10 to 90 parts by weight of a carbonic acid ester for the production of polycarbonate by transesterification of carbonic acid esters with dihydroxy compounds.
The present invention furthermore provides solid particles, characterised in that they contain 10 to 90 parts by weight of a dihydroxy compound and 10 to 90 parts by weight of a carbonic acid ester.
The present invention furthermore provides a process for the production of solid particles, characterised in that a melt which contains 10 to 90 parts by weight of the dihydroxy compound and 10 to 90 parts by weight of the carbonic acid ester is cooled.
The present invention furthermore provides an apparatus for the production of solid particles which contain 10 to 90 parts by weight of a dihydroxy compound and 10 to 90 parts by weight of a carbonic acid ester, characterised in that the apparatus has two separate feed lines for the melt of the carbonic acid ester and for the melt of the dihydroxy compound and that these feed lines open into two separate heat exchangers and that the lines to convey the carbonic acid ester and the dihydroxy compound away from their particular heat exchangers are joined to combine the two streams of material and that, in the line which conveys onwards the combined streams of material comprising carbonic acid ester and dihydroxy compound, the apparatus has a mixing element and, thereafter, a heat exchanger and that the apparatus comprises a prilling tower which is fed with the combined stream of material comprising carbonic acid ester and dihydroxy compound originating from the last-stated heat exchanger.
The process according to the invention for the production of polycarbonate by transesterification has numerous advantages. It simplifies raw materials logistics, in particular simplifying storage and transport of the raw materials. Introduction of the raw materials into the process is simplified
The process according to the invention for the production of polycarbonate by transesterification using the solid particles according to the invention as the raw material is distinguished by logistical advantages, such as for example simple storage of the raw materials, simple transport of the raw materials and simple introduction of the raw materials into the process.
The process according to the invention for the production of polycarbonate by transesterification using the solid particles according to the invention as the raw material is furthermore distinguished by the advantage that the precise stoichiometric ratio between the carbonic acid ester and dihydroxy compound may be established in the prill. This furthermore has the advantage that complex apparatuses for mixing the melts or solids consisting of the dihydroxy compound and carbonic acid ester are not required in the process for the production of the polycarbonate.
The solid particles of dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid esters according to the invention have numerous advantages. They are mechanically stable. They may be stored without reacting chemically or discolouring. The solid particles according to the invention are distinguished by elevated colour stability and long storage life as well as by elevated purity.
The process according to the invention for the production of solid particles which contain carbonic acid esters and dihydroxy compounds has numerous advantages. It provides mechanically stable, storable and light-coloured solid particles of the stated composition in a simple manner. In comparison with separate preparation of the carbonic acid ester and the dihydroxy compound, less plant and equipment is required, for example one prilling tower instead of two prilling towers.
The apparatus according to the invention for the production of solid particles which contain carbonic acid esters and dihydroxy compounds has numerous advantages.
For example, the apparatus according to the invention ensures that the streams comprising the carbonic acid ester melt and the melt of the dihydroxy compound are not combined until they have been cooled to a temperature just above the particular melting point thereof. This means that the two melts are combined at the lowest possible temperature, which in turn means that unwanted secondary reactions do not occur. The apparatus according to the invention furthermore ensures that the melt streams combined in this manner are thoroughly mixed immediately after they have been combined and are cooled in another heat exchanger to a temperature just above the melting point of the mixture. Prill production and thus cooling then proceed immediately thereafter. The apparatus according to the invention thus ensures the shortest possible residence time of the combined melts at the lowest possible temperatures, so reducing unwanted secondary reactions to a minimum.
The solid particles according to the invention may be of any desired size and shape. They are preferably of a spherical or virtually spherical shape (xe2x80x9cprillsxe2x80x9d). They may, however, assume the form of powder particles, flakes or pellets.
The process according to the invention for the production of solid particles containing dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid esters is characterised in that a melt, which contains dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid esters, is cooled and consequently solidified. This process is preferably performed by xe2x80x9cprillingxe2x80x9d, i.e. the melt is dispersed in the gas phase, for example in the form of spherical melt particles, which then cool in free fill in the gas phase and solidify. Solidification preferably means crystallisation. It may, however, also mean in general crystallisation or glassy solidification which results in the solid particles"" having an amorphous state.
The stated, preferred embodiment according to the invention of the process for the production of solid particles by the prilling process has the advantage that the prilling process permits a short residence time of the combined streams of dihydroxy compound and carbonic acid ester as a melt. This is ensured by its being possible to achieve rapid cooling and solidification of the combined melts of carbonic acid ester and dihydroxy compound in the prilling process. This results in the advantage that the individual components, carbonic acid esters and dihydroxy compounds, do not react with each other in the melt, such that no unwanted secondary products are obtained. The stated advantage distinguishes the prilling process from other processes for solidifying the melt, for example processes for producing granules or flakes.
It is accordingly a particularly preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention for the production of solid particles if the process is performed as a prilling process and if the process has only short residence time of the combined melts of dihydroxy compound and carbonic acid ester and if the combined melt of carbonic acid ester and dihydroxy compound has a temperature which is only slightly above the solidification point of this melt.
The residence time of the combined melts of dihydroxy compound and carbonic acid ester is preferably less than 60 seconds, particularly preferably less than 30 seconds and very particularly preferably less than 10 seconds. The temperature of the combined melts of carbonic acid ester and dihydroxy compound is preferably less than 20xc2x0 C. above the solidification point of this melt, particularly preferably less than 5xc2x0 C. above the solidification point and very particularly preferably less than 1xc2x0 C. above the solidification of this melt.
One particularly preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention is accordingly to prepare the separate melts of dihydroxy compound and carbonic acid ester each separately at a temperature just above the melting point thereof, then to mix them, then to cool them to a temperature just above the solidification point of the mixed melt and then to solidify them in a prilling process, wherein the entire process is performed such that the residence time of the combined melt of carbonic acid ester and dihydroxy compound in the liquid phase, i.e. until solidification by prilling, is kept as short as possible.
Another preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention for the production of the solid particles is to solidify the melt which contains dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid esters using known processes to yield granules or flakes.
Another preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention for the production of the solid particles is to pelletise a melt which contains dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid esters using known pelletising processes.
Dihydroxy compounds for the purposes of the present invention are any desired dihydroxy compounds which are suitable for the production of polycarbonates.
The following are examples of suitable dihydroxy compounds:
4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydiphenyl,
2,4-bis(4hydroxyphenyl)-2-methylbutane,
1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)ryclohexane,
xcex1,xcex1-bis(4hydroxyphenyl)-p-diisopropylbenzene,
xcex1,xcex1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-m-diisopropylbezene,
2,2-bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane,
2,2-bis(3-chloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane,
bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methane,
2,2-bis(3,5-dimethyl-hydroxyphenyl)propane,
bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) sulfone,
2,4-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-methylbutane,
1,1-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane,
xcex1,xcex1-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-p-diisopropylbenzene,
1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexane,
1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-methylcyclohexane,
1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,-methylcyclohexane,
1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-methylcyclohexane,
2,2-bis(3,5-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane,
2,2-bis(3,5-dibromo-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane,
1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenylethane,
2,2-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-phenylethane,
2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2,2-diphenylethane,
9,9-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)fluorene,
9,9-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)fluorene.
The following are particularly preferred dihydroxy compounds:
2,2-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane,
1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane,
1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenylethane,
1,1-bis(4hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexane,
1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-methylcyclohexane,
1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-methylcyclohexane,
9,9-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)fluorene.
2,2-Bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane (also known as bisphenol A) is the dihydroxy compound which is particularly preferred according to the invention.
According to the invention, any desired carbonic acid esters may be used. Diphenyl carbonate is preferred.
The solid particles according to the invention contain 10 to 90 parts by weight of a dihydroxy compound and 10 to 90 parts by weight of a carbonic acid ester. The solid particles according to the invention preferably contain 30 to 80 parts by weight of a dihydroxy compound and 20 to 70 parts by weight of a carbonic acid ester. The solid particles according to the invention particularly preferably contain 0.9 to 1.2 mol of carbonic acid ester per mol of dihydroxy compound. The solid particles very particularly preferably consist of 1 mol of dihydroxy compound and 1 mol of carbonic acid ester without containing any further substances. The person skilled in the art is, of course, aware that, as in the past, the solid particles may contain small quantities of impurities. The phrase xe2x80x9cfurther substancesxe2x80x9d is thus not intended to mean such impurities, but merely that no appreciable quantity of any further substances is deliberately included in the solid particles, such substances possibly being, for example, regulators, fillers or any other desired substances. Among the above-stated solid particles, those which are most preferred are those in which the hydroxy compound is bisphenol A and the carbonic acid ester is diphenyl carbonate.
The process for the production of polycarbonate by transesterifying dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid ester is performed in accordance with known methods, wherein, in contrast with the prior art, the solid particles according to the invention which contain dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid esters are used as the raw material. Preferably, the entire required quantity of dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid esters is used in the form of the solid particles according to the invention. It is, however, also possible to introduce dihydroxy compounds and/or carbonic acid esters in another form, for example as a melt or as a solution or as a solid, into the process in addition to the solid particles according to the invention.
Polycarbonates according to the invention which are produced using the process according to the invention for the production of polycarbonate by transesterification are both homopolycarbonates and copolycarbonates.
Preferred polycarbonates are bisphenol A homopolycarbonate and copolycarbonates which contain bisphenol, A and 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexane as the dihydroxy components.
Bisphenol A homopolycarbonate is particularly preferred.
The apparatus according to the invention is illustrated in greater detail below by means of a drawing (FIG. 1) showing a preferred exemplary embodiment.
FIG. 1 shows an apparatus which has two separate feed lines 1 and 2 for the separate melt streams of carbonic acid ester and dihydroxy compound. The feed lines each lead into the heat exchangers 3 and 4, in which the separate melts are cooled to just above the respective solidification points thereof. The combined melt streams are then passed through a mixer 5 and cooled in a heat exchanger 6 to a temperature just above the solidification point of the combined melt stream of carbonic acid ester and dihydroxy compound. This melt is then introduced via a spray head 7 into a prilling tower 8 in the form of liquid drops, wherein nitrogen 10 flows countercurrently to these drops, which nitrogen is introduced into the bottom is of the prilling tower via an annular nozzle 9. The solid prills of carbonic acid ester and dihydroxy compound 11 are drawn off from the bottom of the prilling tower.